


A Truth Unspoken

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [6]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night talk, father to son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truth Unspoken

"You're up late." 

"Yeah, well... I was planning on taking the next bus to New York, but the headache kind of stopped me." 

"New York?" 

Ephram shrugged, fingering his bandage. "...or Denver." 

Andy heard a yearning in his son's voice that he couldn't name. 

"Can't you do something? I mean, Colin can't just..." 

"He has to make this choice himself." Andy sighed. "He's been through so much already..." 

Ephram turned to him, his eyes bright in the halflight. 

"Convince him, Dad. Please. He..." 

Can't die. 

Andy grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To convince him. Or at least someone." 

******  
The End


End file.
